Kong is creepy at night!
by THEdragon-of-rainbows
Summary: It's late night at Kong Studios. Del looks for something to do. 2-D plays video games. Noodle falls on the floor. Murdoc gets really angry. Russel's cookies are involved.  Set in Phase 1, oneshot, no pairings


"This Place gets pretty creepy at night" Was MEL's description of Kong Studios. A damn that computer was right! The place was full of zombies, demons, bad smells and generally unpleasant stuff, but the Gorillaz called it home. There was also a ghost rapper, named Del, who lived in kong, but he wasn't really that scary. Murdoc have fallen asleep after six straight hours on the phone, begging Jamie Hewlett to draw up some hot chicks in his winnebago. Russel had also fallen asleep in his own room, because he was tired, like 'normal' people tend to do. 2-D, however, was sitting on his bed, wide awake, staring at he glow of his little television screen, playing some video game. And yes, it was a zombie one, I'm guessing you assumed that already.

"I'm winning!" He yelled with a laugh. "Noodle, I'm finally beating you!" Unfortunately, the rather blank-headed singer was too busy staring at the screen to notice that the ten-year-old guitarist had actually fallen asleep with the controller in her hands. 2-D thought he was some kind of gaming god, but if Noodle was awake she'd be ahead of him by around 500 points.

In Russel's room, the glowing blue spirit of his friend Del floated out of his head. Del looked around and sighed. He usually only came out when Russel was asleep. Even though Kong Studios was full of crazy stuff that would make people pee their pants if they had to walk through the place at night, he couldn't interact with everyone much because they were usually asleep aswell. Grinning mischieviously, Del floated down though the floors of Kong into the carpark. He wanted to play the 'Geep ghost rider' trick again, even though it nearly got Murdoc's legs amputated, 2-D's nose ripped off, Russel's feet switched around and Noodle decapitated, last time he tried. That's a story for another day. As the ghost rapper approached the potentially dangerous vehicle, he heard a noise coming from 2-D's room and was delighted to know he was still awake.

"High Score! Yes!" 2-D exclaimed, feeling proud of himself. Noodle, who was still asleep in an upright sitting position, fell face-first onto the floor with a loud 'thud' and mumbled a bit. 2-D turned to look at her then up at the wall, which Del happened to just be walking through.

"!" 2-D squealed and wailed like a little girl, nearly pooping his pants at the sudden sight of Russel's ghost friend. As some kind of messed up reflex, the singer did an action-movie-style backwards roll off his bed and grabbed a lamp and threw it at Del. It went straight through Del because he is a ghost.

"Come on, 'D, I just wanted to say hello!" Del said, shrugging. "Stop acting like a little girl. Even Noodle doesn't do that." He then looked down at Noodle and tastefully pushed her out of the way with his foot. 2-D calmed down and repositioned himself on his bed. To his horror, he got 'Game Over' on his video game while he was wigging out.

"Well I'm starting a new game, you may as well be player 2." 2-D said, handing over the controller. Del grinned and the two began playing some typical zombie fighter game while Noodle was still asleep on the floor somewhere. 2-D turned the volume up EXTRA LOUD so they could hear every gorey and violent sound effect in full blast.

Meanwhile, in Murdoc's doom lai- uhhh, winnebago, his pet raven named Cortez cawed angrily because it could not sleep. Murdoc mumbled and also woke up. Gritting his teeth and rubbing his eyes, the bassist growled and was ready to pretty much grind into pulp whoever interrupted his MUCH needed 'beauty' sleep.

"FFFFAAAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEE-" Murdoc began yelling at the top of his lungs. By that time Del had already fled into the above floor through the ceiling. "-AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHEEE!"

"Well, that was amusing while it lasted." Del whispered to himself as he wandered into the kitchen. He didn't bother turning on the light, because his own ghostly glow lit up the room. Del pulled Russel's cookie jar out of the cupboard and was going to eat them all and blame it on rats. Then he realised he was dead so there was no point. As he turned to leave, Del noticed Noodle standing right there, smiling up at him adorably.

"Did they wake you up?" Del asked, leaning down to get at eye-level with her. "I didn't want to stay in that room either, not with Murdoc in RAGE mode and all..." Noodle didn't reply, she just glanced at the packet of cookies, then back at Del. He knew what she wanted.

"No way, kid." Del said, laughing a little and putting the cookies back into the cupboard. "If Russel finds out I let you eat those he'll kill m- Oh wait..." Noodle took off her radio helmet, revealing her incredibly freaky yet adorable half-bald haircut, and cradled it tightly in her arms. Then she gave Del... The adorable puppy-dog eyes look of doooom! It was sometimes a rather useful alternative to a kick in the face.

"Oh... I urgh... I... Can't..." Del was struggling to resist the urge to just give Noodle the cookies and a big hug. Luckily, 2-D came running in at that moment, gasping for breath and covered in bruises, to snap The spirit out of his trance.

"Turns out Murdoc gets grumpy when he's tired!" 2-D said, shaking in fear. "I think he's still after me! After US!" The frightened singer hid behind Del, which was pretty pointless. As Murdoc's angry yelling and stomping footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to the kitchen, Dell began to flicker like a broken hologram before forming a blue stream of light which disappeared through the walls. Now without the ghost rapper's blue glow, the room was eerily dark. 2-D backed into the corner of the studio kitchen, not paying any attention to what Noodle was doing. Murdoc's eyes glowed a rather demonic shade of red in darkness as he approached him.

"You little RAT, I was having the nicest dream before you woke me up with your stupid late-night gaming!" The angry bassist growled. The singer gulped nervously. "I swear, if this happens ONCE more, I will LUQUIFY you with a crowbar..." Suddenly, heavy footsteps echoed through the hall and into the kitchen. Murdoc was just about to give 2-D another bruise when Russel stopped him.

"Could you PLEASE keep it down, you to?" He groaned. "I need my sleep as much as you do! And if you're going to gather in here, turn the light on..." Russel flicked the light switch and his jaw dropped.

"Murdoc... Did you...?" Russel whispered, trying not to freak out at that moment.

"It wasn't me, I just got here!" Murdoc pleaded. "It was the dullard, he's been here for a while!"

"Huh? Wha?" 2-D mumbled. After a few moments, he realised the connection between his presence, Russel's anger, the empty packet and the crumbs all over Noodle's smiling face. He realised that Murdoc wouldn't be the only one giving him bruises that night.

"Yep, just blame it on the rats!" Del laughed from inside Russel's head.


End file.
